Her Past
by Chibi-Kari
Summary: Sequal to The Dance. Everything was perfect with Kai and Hilary and then her past came back. R&R! FINISHED! Editing June06...Done.
1. Default Chapter

**

* * *

Chibi-Kari:** Hey this is the sequel to The Dance! Thank you everyone that reviewed that! This takes place two months later. 

**Max:** Hi again! I'm back with this new fic! Chibi-Kari does not own Beyblade!

**Chibi-Kari:** **glares** You sound a little to happy about that.

**Max:** You need to stop hanging around with Kai. And no I wish that Chibi- Kari or one of the other writers owned Beyblade.

**Chibi-Kari:** Sorry for glaring Max **hugs him**

**Max:** On with the fic... **hugs Chibi-Kari back **

**6/20/06**** - edited

* * *

****Her Past**

**Chapter 1- Perfection for Two, Disappointment for Three **

**

* * *

**

Tyson, Rei, and Max were gathered closely around a bay-dish whispering to each other, glancing quickly towards the tree where two of their missing members were standing.

"I was hoping that Kai would be nicer to us about training now that he is dating Hilary." Max said, leaning forward as if he was glancing down at the bey-dish before he looked back up at his teammates.

"Hey, I was hoping that Hilary would go easier on us." Tyson said throwing his hands in the air.

Rei rolled his eyes slightly as Max let out a little giggle. "Yeah it didn't seem to work for our benefit, but I do believe it has done both of them a world of good." Rei stated pointing over at a tree that Hilary and Kai were standing under.

* * *

**Under the Tree

* * *

**

"I think they were hoping we would go easier on them now that we started dating each other." Hilary giggled pointing over at the group, it was more than obvious that the lot of them weren't practicing.

"Yeah, but why would I go easier on them?" Kai asked as he smirked his 'I'm in complete control' smirk.

"I believe they think that because you are happier with me." She stated as she tilted her head slightly to the side, letting her brown hair cascading over her left shoulder and raised an eyebrow smugly.

"Am I really?" Kai asked, his smirk changing to more of a mischievous one.

"**Oh Kai!** I'm never talking to you again!" Hilary exclaimed as she turned to walk away. She only was able to go a step because Kai pulled her into his strong arms.

"Well, the fact is I'm not happier with you." Kai stated, Hilary's content face fell as she tried to get out of his arms.

She struggled against his arm as she looked away from his face.

"No, listen to me." Kai said pulling her closer. "I can't be happier because I was never happy before you. You make me happy."

"You sure do know how to get yourself out of trouble. Just don't think that sweet talking can get you out of trouble every time." Hilary said as she leaned into his arms smiling lightly.

"Don't worry I don't think so, I know so!" Kai said his smirk growing.

"Hey..." Hilary started but Kai pulled her into a kiss. Of course she didn't protest and wrapped her arms around his neck burying her hands into his silky blue hair.

* * *

**Back to the Gang

* * *

**

"Hey, do you think they want you gawking at them like that." Kenny asked walking up to the three boys, who had now stopped to stare at the two lovers.

"Chief, they're to busy sucking face to even notice that we aren't practicing." Tyson stated glancing back at the smaller boy before returning his gaze on the two under the tree.

"I would actually have to agree with Tyson—" Rei started.

"**Hey get back to practicing!**" Kai yelled over at the group.

"I guess I was wrong." Tyson said as he sweat-dropped.

"He must have eyes in the back of his head." Max whispered just as Kai and Hilary joined the group. Of course he didn't notice them walking up…right behind him.

"Not exactly, I just have really good hearing, you guys are really loud, and standing that close to each other I knew you weren't practicing," Kai's comment causing the group to jump. Hilary just broke out into the giggles, lightly grasping her sides.

Hilary turned to Kai, "Oh go easy on them. Anyway I'm going to go get ready for our date tonight." Hilary raised one eyebrow and glanced over at a blushing Max. "Or should I say double date. Miriam and I will be here around 6:30." She leaned forward and kissed Kai on the cheek said goodbye and ran off to her house.

"So where are you guys going?" Rei turned to Max.

"And do they have good food there?" Tyson asked, nudging the boy in the side. "We could always come as back up.

"**We** are going to the movies." Max replied gesturing to himself and Kai.

* * *

**Hilary's House

* * *

**

Hilary hummed softly as she put her keys in the door, unlocked the door, and went inside. "Hey Mom I'm home!" Hilary yelled kicking off her shoes and going into the living room where her mom always sat.

"Hi, Hils!" A brown haired boy her age was sitting in the lush brown chair that her mother normally occupied, "Long time no see. How are you?"

* * *

**TBC **

**

* * *

**

**Chibi-Kari:** Hey all! Please review! Do you like this? Or does it totally suck? Give me suggestions. I have a good idea for this fic. I stand with my rule of at least one review per chapter.

**Max:** Hey who is the guy?

**Chibi-Kari:** I can't tell you, Maxie.

**Max:** Why not?

**Chibi-Kari:** It will ruin the surprise for them. **points at people reading the fic**

**Max:** Tell Me!

**Chibi-Kari:** No!

**Max:** Come on! Tell **Me!**

**Chibi-Kari:** **No!** If I get any reviews you will find out! **walks out of the room**

**Max:** I want to know so **Please** review and do it **Soon**!

* * *


	2. Stood Up

* * *

**Chibi-Kari:** I'm here. Sorry this would have been up sooner, but ya'll know about the prob. 

**Max:** Hey I'm dying of curiosity so let's just go. She doesn't own Beyblade. **pulls Chibi-Kari out of the room**

**Chibi-Kari:** On to the Fic...

**edited 6/23/06**

* * *

**Her Past**

**Ch. 2 – Stood up**

* * *

It was seven now and Hilary still hadn't come. Kai, Max, and Miriam had been waiting and waiting. At first they thought she was just late, but after awhile the team started to get worried. 

"Did you try to call her Kai?" Miriam asked while fiddling with her skirt, this wasn't like Hilary especially since she was going to tell Kai that she loved him tonight.

"Yes, but the phone was off the hook." Kai stated looking down, he was beyond worried now. His pride was starting to take a tole. He just couldn't believe that she had stood him up...Him, Kai, World Famous Beyblader.

"I'm sure she'll be here any minute." Max said to Kai as he said hopefully in his head. The blonde was starting to get nervous now that Kai had sparadically started tensing his hands into fists.

Another hour passed and they were still sitting and waiting.

"You guys go and have a good time. I'm going to go over to Hilary's to see what happened." Kai said as he stood up, his fists had been perminantly clenched for the last ten minutes. He was more than pissed.

"No it's okay." Max replied quickly. If Kai was going over there in this state things wouldn't be good. They needed a buffer, because it was probably something innocent...he hoped.

"We'll go with you." Miriam said, she was really worried now. She was the only one that knew that today was the day, the day Hilary had been waiting for for weeks.

"It's okay, I can go alone." Kai stated getting his jacket and putting on his shoes.

"**No We Are Coming With You!**" Miriam stated narrowing her eyes. When Max saw this he hustled them both out of the dojo, he needed to be the buffer for everyone now.

They started the short walk to Hilary's house. Kai was fidgeting when he reached the front gate. Somewhere on that walk he realized that she hadn't stood him up, she just couldn't have. 'Something has to be wrong. She wouldn't have stood me up. Would she?' He knocked on the front door. Shortly after Hilary's mom opened the door.

"Hello Kai."

"Hello,I'm here toask where Hilary is. She was supposed to go out with me tonight but never showed up." Kaiexplained politely.

"Oh she didn't tell you?Well I guess not. Her best friend from abouttwo years ago came back into town and wanted to see her again. So she went out with Danny. It all happened so quickly I'm positive that she meant to call you."

"Okay, as long as she is okay. Bye." Kai stated turning around, so she had stood him up.

"Bye Kai, I'll have her call you when she gets home." She said closing the door.

Kai and the others started walking back.

"Well at least we know she is okay." Max tried to lighten the mood.

"Yeah she just went out with her old friend Danny." Kai said, then his eyes grew big, "Isn't Danny a guy's name?"

Miriam giggled slightly, "Yes, but it is also a girl's name. Anyway-"

"She would have called if it was a **Girl**." Kai cut her off getting himself worked up in a frenzy.

"Slow down. I'm sure she was just excited that Danny came back in town. Nothing more than that." Miriam said calmly, turning to Max and pleading with him to back her up.

"You'll find out when she calls tonight." Max said as he opened the door to the dojo. As soon as they had taken off their coats and shoes, Kai sat next to the phone, he wasn't moving anytime soon.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Chibi-Kari:** How was that? The next chapter, if you guys want me to put it up will be about Hilary and Danny. 

**Max:** **is running around, angry** He better not try anything. Hilary is Kai's girl!

**Chibi-Kari: rolls eyes **Oka---y!

**Max:** Review so it doesn't end like this!

* * *


	3. Trust

**

* * *

Chibi-Kari:** Thank you SOOOO much to my 13 reviewers! Well some of them are more than once, but what ever. Thank you anyway. Oh this chapter came from an idea from ?. So thank you so much ?. Here is my version of your chapter with my changes of course I hope you like it because it is dedicated to you! 

**Max:** Hey! Chibi-Kari doesn't own Beyblade! But she did make this fic. Even though she did get the idea for this chapter from a reviewer.

**Chibi-Kari:** Okai! On with the fic. **Max is still babbling in the background** You can stop now, Max. Stop. STOP!

* * *

**Her Past**

**Ch. 3 - Trust

* * *

**

All night long Kai sat and waited by the phone, but her call never came. His thoughts started to run wild.'What if she likes this guy more than me. Who is he? Why didn't she tell me about him?'

The next morning Hilary came into the dojo to wake up the boys like normal. When she walked in she saw her boyfriend was already up.

Walking towards him, she reached up and gave him a hug, "Good morning Kai!" She let a soft smile grace her features.

Kai didn't return the hug. He just looked at her, letting hisglare meet her smileand then said, "Where were you?"

"Oh I forgot to call, I was with my old friend Danny. He happened to come into town and wanted to visit a while." She stated, raising an eyebrow as if to say he was crazy. Unfortunately of her it was true, he was crazy...crazy with anger. The thought mulling in his head had temporarly caused him to loose his sanity.

"Oh **He** just happened to come into town and **You** could **Not** bother to **Call Your Boyfriend To Say You Weren't Coming And That You Were Going To Stand Him Up**!" Kai started calmly but ended up yelling at her and waking up the rest of the team. Tyson shot up at the rumble that was Kai's voice echoing through the Dojo.

"**Yes. I Thought I Had A Boyfriend That Would Understand That I Wanted To Spend Time With MyOld Friend!**" She yelled right back.This seemed like something that Tyson might do, but not her boyfriend Kai. She shook her head slightly as looked up at the raging teen, she couldn't understand why he couldn't understand.

"**So What Did You Two Do On Your Date?**" Kai yelled his face turning red with anger, he was more furious now then when she first came in. When she yelled back it him it was more of a betrayal than just standing him up.

"**Date! What? It Was Just Two Friends Walking Around Town Eating Icecream!**" Her fists balled at her sides, this was just stupid. She couldn't understand why Kai was being such and idiot about this.

"**Sure! And Max And Miriam Just Talk When They Are Alone!**" Kai said waving his hand in a vague gesture towards Max.

"Well actually most of the time we do." Max said holding his finger up in the air in a gesture to interrupt.

"**Shut Up Max!**" Is all he received from Kai. It wasn't quite the direction he was going for.

"Do you actually think I would cheat on you Kai?" Hilary asked she leaned forward and placing her hands on his cheeks, shelooked him directly in the eyes.

"No...I guess not. I just was upset that you didn't call." Kai said, he lightly placed his hands on her arms as he looked down at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll always call from now on. You should really trust me more. Oh and he wants to meet you. He is in town for a week on business." Hilary said smiling.

"Well if he was your old best friend I'm sure I'll like him." Kai smiled taking Hilary into his arms and pulling her close, "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"Oh I'm sorry I yelled back." With that said they kissed. The other boys just stared on in shock, that was the quickest fight they had ever seen.

**

* * *

outside

* * *

**

A brown haired boy, we know as Danny, stood outside the window and watched the whole scene. "Oh Kai, you think you'll like me, but you have another thing coming to you."

**

* * *

TBC

* * *

**

**Chibi-Kari:** Well there it is Chapter 3! Thank you for reading and please review/flame. Whatever. I just want your input! And thank you again to ? for the idea for this chapter.

**Max:** Kai embarrassed me!

**Chibi-Kari:** Well you and Miriam are going out in the fic so it is totally natural.

**Max:** But he didn't have to tell Everyone! Review!

* * *


	4. The Party

* * *

**Chibi-Kari:** Well thank you, again, Dragon. You gave me a good idea, but sorry to say I cannot use your suggestion this time. I would love for you to get a account (free remember) and write because your ideas are truly amazing and I would surely read them! 

**Max:** Chibi-Kari does not own Beyblade! **smiles**

**Chibi-Kari:** Chocolate! Oh and I am going away for Spring Break so I will not be writing for a week!

**Max:** So on to Ch. 4!

**edited 6/25/06...same day as the last chapter...I added a few things as a little hint to leading into the next chapters...hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

**Her Past**

**Ch. 4- The Party

* * *

**

**Hilary's House

* * *

**

Hilary invited the gang to her house so that they would be able to meet Danny and some of his friends, that were in town for the week. Hilary knew most of them from phone calls and letters from Danny. She had even talked to a few of them before. There were five of them Jason, Luke, Melody, Juliet, and Mike. They all seemed to take a liking to Hilary right away.

After hours of setting up for this little party Danny and his friends rang the doorbell. Hilary had asked them to come a bit early because she wanted to get their names and faces straight before she introduced them to The Bladebreakers.

"So when did your friends say they were coming?" Asked a blonde with curly hair. Juliet, Hilary remembered that this was the first girl through the door.

Hilary glanced over at the clock adorning the wall in her living room, it was 7:25, "In about five minutes."

"Are any of them cute?" Asked a giggling black haired girl, Melody. Her name was perfect for her because her laugh could only be described as a melody.

"Well, I think you might be interested in Rei. He's really sweet. He's like my big brother." Suddenly she got a big hug. Startling her slightly.

"Hey I thought I was like your big brother!" Danny said playfully.

"No your like my little brother." Hilary said turning around tickling him. The two other boys just looked on like they were crazy, while carrying on their own conversation, in a low whisper so no one else would hear.

"So are we going to wait until they leave the house to get them?" Luke, a redhead asked.

"I think so." Answered Mike, a brown haired boy with deep blue eyes. "Then Hilary is going to join us."

"Do you think she is going to come along willingly?" Luke asked.

"Probably not, but we have to listen to the boss and she is Danny's best friend." Their conversation ended abruptly because the doorbell rang. Hilary broke away from Danny and made a dash for the door.

"I'll get it, it has to be them. Trust me you all will love them." Hilary said flingingthe door open.

"More than you think." Juliet replied, her voice low as she looked over at a smiling Melody.

**

* * *

At the door

* * *

**

Hilary straightened her skirt and then opened the door to reveal her friends standing there. Hilary was quickly enveloped in a hug from her boyfriend, Kai was choosing to be a little more affectionate. Hilary brushed this off as a male thing.

"Hi, Hil." Kaisaid holding her tightly.

"Oh come on let her breath so she can let us in and give me food!" Tyson said. At his comment everyone sweatdropped.

"Come in so you guys can meet Danny and his friends." Hilary said leading them all in. Slowly she introduced everyone, leaving Danny and Kai for last, "And Danny this is Kai."

They shook hands, "Nice to meet you Danny. Any friend of Hilary's is a friend of mine."

"If you say so. You sure have a wonderful girl here. Now you better treat her right or...you **Will** have to deal with me." Danny said pointing at himself with with a scowl on his face but quickly it broke into a smile.

They all sat down and talked for awhile until Mike said, "Oh sorry Hil, but we have business tomorrow so we will have to leave."

The group of six got up and made their way towards the entrance into the hallway.

"Now I'll be seeing you soon, Hils." Danny said giving her a hug before they left.

"See they seem nice enough." Max turned to Kai after they left.

"Yeah...I guess." Kai replied softly, something didn't feel right, but he just couldn't place it.

Hilary walked back in the room, "So what did you guys think of them?"

"Well, Melody was a looker." Rei said with a smile.

"I thought you would think that." Hilary giggled and walked over to Kai. He was sitting in the chair to the left of her. She sat on the arm of the chair, "What did you think, Kai?"

"They were fine. Hilary, if you like them then I do. Well, we have to go. Training tomorrow bright and early. You're coming, Hil, right?" He said standing straight up and ignoring the confused look on the people around him.

"Yeah, I'll be there around 8am, okay?" She said raising her eyebrow slightly. Kai was acting funny again.

"Yeah, bye baby." He said as he gave her a hug and left with the rest of the group.

**

* * *

Outside

* * *

**

The Bladebreakers started their trip back home, until they heard a voice.

"Hey, Kai, right?" A figure stepped out of the shadows, it was Danny.

"Yeah. What do you want?" Kai said. He didn't like this at all.

"Well, **We** want you guys to come with us." He responded as the rest of his group revealed themselves from the shadows around them. The Bladebreakers were surrounded.

"No Way!" Tyson yelled.

"Have it that way then." Luke said raising his launcher.

The Bladebreakers felt something hit them and then everything went dark.

**

* * *

TBC

* * *

**

**Chibi-Kari:** Well there it is Ch. 4! I hope everyone liked it. Now remember I will not be writing for a week, if you guys even want me to continue. So I left you a nice cliffy. Oh and yes, Kenny was with them.

**Max:** What are they planning to do with us, I'm too young to die.

**Chibi-Kari:** Don't worry, you won't die...maybe.

**Max:** Please review! For our safety purposes!

* * *


	5. Breaking Up

**

* * *

Chibi-Kari:** Well I'm back! I hope you like this chapter! It is the set up for the last chapter. I think. 

**Max:** Hi! Chibi-Kari doesn't own BeyBlade. She will also try to finish this soon!

**Chibi-Kari:** Well, thanks everyone that reviewed. On to the fic...

**edited 6/25/06**

* * *

**Her Past**

**Ch. 5-Breaking Up**

* * *

**the next morning**

* * *

Hilary walked slowly up to Tyson's dojo the next morning humming a song. She smiled slightly when she got to the door and saw that there was a note. It was addressed to her from Kai. 'Probably saying that I need to meet them at the beach. The beach would be wonderful today.' She opened it and read it slowly, her smile failed as tears came to her eyes. It said: 

_Dear Hilary,_

_We left early for practice this morning. I started thinking last night. This is really hard to say because I still care for you as a friend, but yesterday at your house I realized that we just aren't meant for each other. I thought it would be better for the team if maybe you didn't come today. I'm really sorry, Hilary, I hope we can still be friends._

_Your Friend,_

_Kai_

With that Hilary started to cry. She ran as fast as she could, letting her feet dicate where she would go. They brought her to the local park. She sat down on a nearby park bench. She crumpled up the paper and stuffed it in her pocket, "Friend **My A—**"

"Hey Hilary! What's wrong?" Danny asked. He seemed to come out of nowhere. He sat downnext to a crying Hilary.

"Kai---He just---broke---up---with me!" Hilary started crying all over again.

"What? He said that to you?" Danny asked, surprised, while taking Hilary into his arms.

"No, he---didn't even say it to my face!" Hilary stated thrusting the note into Danny's hand.

He read it and replied, "I can't believe it! I thought he was a good guy! No respecting guy would leave the girl a break up note! Don't worry, Hilary, I'll get him for this! Trust me."

Hilary crying slowly subsided and gave Danny a hug, "Thanks you are the best friend a girl could have."

Danny smiled, "Of course. Because I know what is best for you!"

* * *

**meanwhile

* * *

**

The guys woke up on the ground of a big plain room. Their heads were pounding.

Rei placed a hand on his head and stated. "Oh I feel like I got ran over with a freight train!"

"No, just me," came a voice. Out of the shadows walked Juliet.

"What do you want? And what happened?" Tyson yelled at the blonde girl in front of them.

"Well we want your bit-beasts. And to answer your second question, we hit you with our beyblades.They just happened to have a little drug on the edges, that would knock you out.Then we took you guys here." Mike replied walking out of the shadows followed by the rest of his gang.

"I thought you were Hilary's friends." Max replied, "How could you do this?"

"First of all Hilary is Danny's friend, soon to be ours. Why would she care about you guys anyway?" Luke asked with a light shrug.

"Of course she cares about us! I mean we are her friends, not to mention that I'm her boyfriend!" Kai responded balling his fists at his sides. Who were these guys and what did they really want?

"Really? Now I thought you broke up with her this morning. Maybe I'm wrong. Mike?" Luke asked sarcastically looking ove at his friend. The two girls giggled.

"Yeah, Kai, you did. You wrote a note that said something like: I realized last night you're not the one for me...Yada yada...I hope we can still be friends." Mike laughed quickly joined by the other four.

"What? **You Didn't!**" Kai yelled trying to attack Mike, but the other boys held him back, "**I Love Her!**" The other Bladebreakers smiled slightly to themselves.

"Don't worry, Kai. I'm sure she doesn't believe it." Kenny said.

"Oh but she does, but don't worry about her. She is with Danny at the moment." Melody sung out to the group.

"Let's just get this over with, so you will let us go." Tyson said, looking around at his group, they all nodded.

"You sure that's what were going to do?" Mike replied raising an eyebrow.

**

* * *

TBC

* * *

**

**Chibi-Kari:** That was it, Chapter 5! I hope you want me to continue!

**Max:** The more review the faster she writes!

**Chibi-Kari:** True, true. Hey I need ideas for my next fic! My 30! So please anything is a good idea!

**Max:** Please R&R! Till next time, bai-bai!


	6. Secrets Revealed

* * *

**Chibi-Kari:** Hi there, this is the last chapter! The end the finishedness. 

**Max:** That isn't a word.

**Chibi-Kari:** It should be. Well thank you all my wonderful reviewers.

**Max:** She doesn't own Beyblade or stupid words like finishedness would be in the dictionary.

**Chibi-Kari:** What should I do next? I need to know! **faints**

**Max: smiles** Here it is and I liked it. On to the fic...

* * *

**Her Past**

**Ch. 6-Secret's Reveled**

* * *

**Outside**

* * *

Danny and Hilary had been walking for about an hour now. He turned to her, stopping abruptly"Hilary, I need to tell you something."

"Sure Danny. What is it?" She asked as she too stopped and looked upat the slightly taller boy next to her.

"Well, I think that you should blade again." He said as he averted his eyes down.

"Oh, Danny. You know that I don't do that anymore." She grasped his hand tightly as she tried to meet his gaze.

"Hilary, you are the best I know—" He said grabbing her by the shoulder and meeting her eyes.

"Danny, you know that I had an unfair advantage and that's why I don't blade anymore." Hilary said touching his shoulder and shaking her head slightly.

"Hilary, just listen." He said raising his hand from her shoulder to her face and grasped her cheek, "You could join my team and come with us. I don't want you to be here alone, especially with **That Kai**!" Danny said as he dropped his arms to his sides and balled them into fists.

Hilary choked back a sob, "I guess, I could try for a while, but I don't even have my blade anymore."

Danny smiled at her and wiped awaythe small tears running down her face. "I knew you would see it my way! Don't worry I have it. All you have to do is come with me, I already asked my boss before we came and he said as long as he could meet you. Oh Hilary, it will be like old times!" Danny exclaimed taking her arm andpulling her down the street.

She let her first real smile show as he dragged her down the street past the venders.

* * *

**In the Room**

* * *

A man came in and talked toJason in a whisper, leaving only when Jason had nodded to him. 

"Well, now you don't have to worry about Hilary anymore. She is one of us."Jason said with a smirk.

"No way! Hilary would never join you guys!" Tyson yelled at the boy standing to his left.

"Well she did." Mocked Melody, her black hair swinging as she started to laugh.

"Why do you want her?" Kenny asked, glancing around at the group in front of him.

"Well she is Danny's best friend." Luke said with a shrug, a sly glint gleeming in his eyes.

"That's all. Then just leave her out of it!" Rei yelled, the anger showingin his eyes.

"No, she is the most powerful Beyblader of all." Juliet laughed her blonde hair bouncing as she threw her head back.

"What are you talking about? Hilary doesn't know how to blade." Kai stated as he shook his head at the group in front of him, "You obviously don't know what your talking about."

"Oh poor, Kai. Obviously youdidn't even know her deepest secret." Mocked Mike.

"What are you talking about?" Max growled, his blue eyes narrowed at the bunch before him.

"Oh just the best blader. She happened to quit blading because of her advantage." Luke filled in raising a shoulder in a dismissive shrug.

"What advantage?" Kenny asked. He just couldn't make sense of these people.

* * *

**A Building**

* * *

"Well this is it. The BladeSnipers headquarters!" Danny exclaimed as he lead the way inside the double doors. They then walked up to a big wooden door. "This is Mr. Jones' office." He said knocking on the door.

"Come in." Was the response as Danny opened the door.

"Mr. Jones this is my best friend, Hilary. I told you about her." Danny said pointing to her, "Hilary sorry to leave you, but I have some business to take care of."

"Okay." She said eyeing him slightly as he ran out the door, shutting it carelessly behind him.

"Hello, Hilary. So are you interested in joining us?" Mr. Jones smiled warmly at the girl in front of him.

"Yeah...I think I would." Hilary answered. There was something about this man, something not right, she could see it in his eyes. But if Danny could trust him, so could she.

* * *

**The Room**

* * *

The door banged open as Danny walked in. Kaiglanced up at him and ran at him with intentions to kill. Melody just stuck out her foot and tripped him as he ran by. 

"Well Kai, aren't you eager. I told you that you would deal with me." Danny smirked.

"Leave Hilary alone!" Kai yelled back from his position on the floor.

"Oh, but Kai why should you care. I mean you did break up with her." Danny answered throwing the note at him, aiming it so it would hit Kai on the head.

Kai read the note, running his fingers over where itwas crinkled fromher tearsstaining it, "How could you do this to your friend?" He yelled as he glared up at Danny.

"Easy, cause I care about her and I know what is best for her." Danny replied, "Now let's just blade!"

"I still want to know what Hilary's advantage was." Kenny yelled as Kai picked himself off the floor and stepped forward.

"Fight now, answers later." Mike said.

Danny and Kai moved towards the beystadium that had risen from the ground, then they started blading. Kai was actually loosing. "Dranzer come out and attack him." Kai yelled.

"Oh some fried chicken. How about a snack, Monor?" A panther like creature emerged from Danny's beyblade.

"Wow. That bitbeast can pack a punch." Dizzy said, "It is powerful, I'm not sure thatDranzer can beat it."

"How about a little support." Max replied to the computer open in Kenny's arms..

* * *

**The Hallway**

* * *

Hilary was walking down the hallway when she heard a commotion coming from the room on her right. 'What the—' She thought looking in the room. She gasped. She ran in. "**It Was All A Set Up**!" 

Danny turned to see Hilary standing there shocked, "Hilary, I know what is best for you! I know you are angry, but I'm your best friend."

"Hilary, I love you!" Kai shouted as he looked over at the crying girl in the doorway.

Hilary turned over to look at Kai with tears in her eyes, "**Stop Danny!**" She yelled turning back to Danny.

"Hilary I know what you need!" Danny shouted. The gang tried to make their way to her but were stopped by the BladeSnipers.

She closed her eyes, "I'm sorry Danny." She whispered, his eyes grew large, he knew what she was going to do, "You changed. You're not the guy I thought I knew." She turned towards the beyblades with her eyes still shut.

"No, Hilary, Don't!" Danny shouted at her.

"Monor!" She shouted as the blade started to spin faster, "Lightning turn!" The beyblade responded to her against its owner's protests. It rammed and got stuck in the wall.

"Hilary!" Kai yelled running to his girlfriend. She collapsed into his arms, "Hilary are you alright?" He asked.

"Sure." She smiled, "You know what?"

"What?" He asked, holding her close.

"I love you too." With that she lost consciousness.

* * *

**At Tyson's House(Later that night)**

* * *

Hilary awoke on the couch with her friends smiling around her, except Kai he was missing from the perfect picture. She sat up slowly and looked at the group around her.

"Hey girl. How are you feeling?" Miriam asked with a smile.

"I thought you were never going to wake up." Max said tightening his arms around his girlfriend.

"I'm fine." Hilary responded smiling.

"Did you control Danny's blade?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah." Hilary answered looking down at her hands placed in her lap.

"Is that why you stopped blading?" Rei asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I found I could do it to all beyblades and sometimes I would want to use it during a competition. I decided it was unfair so I left the team I was on." Hilary said, "But I couldn't leave the game so I started to watch you guys."

"How come you chose us?" Tyson asked.

"Because you didn't need my help and I never had to tell you." Hilary said, "I hope you guys can forgive me."

"For what! You didn't need to tell us anything." Max said.

"But---" Hilary started looking up suprised.

"Nothing to forgive." Rei said. The rest of the gang nodded.

"Fine." Hilary smiled, but it soon turned into a frown, "Where's Kai?"

"Outside." Miriam smirked.

Hilary got up slowly and walked outside and stopped next to a still Kai, who was looking at the sky.

She touched his shoulder, "Kai?"

He turned to her, his eyes glistening with tears, "Hilary."

"What's wrong?" She asked confused. 'Does he really want to break up with me?' She asked herself but then shook the thought away.

"This is hard to admit for me, but, Hilary, I was scared." He turned away.

"Of what?" She asked confused.

"Of loosing the only important thing to me... you." Kai turned back to her.

Hilary started to cry, "You'll never loose me, Kai."

He pulled her into a hug, "I love you, Hilary, and I want you to be with me forever."

"I love you, I will never leave you, Kai" Hilary answered. They kissed once again, both crying and overwhelmed with love.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Chibi-Kari:** I know I know sappy. But I liked it! **wipes away a tear**

**Max: puts down tissues** Well I hope you all like it!

**Chibi-Kari:** **looks at Max like he has grown an extra head** Were you crying?

**Max:** **turns red** No...I don't know what you are talking about. I...I have a cold that's all.

**Chibi-Kari:** Sure. Well thank you. Please review I want to know what you guys thought!

**Max:** Review with suggestions for her next fic! Bai-Bai!

* * *


End file.
